


Daruma

by bookchan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock me down, I'll get back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daruma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acathexis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acathexis/gifts).



> I loved what you wrote about Kyoko in your prompt. That is why I read and love Skip Beat! I wish I had the time to write the story I see the beginnings of in my head, but I don't. Here are two drabbles instead.
> 
> Unbeta'd

**On Ren**

The very first time I faced Ren across the stage, he completely overwhelmed me. I could only react to his acting and it felt like I was his puppet. Forced to act as he directed. Since then my acting has improved, yet I'm still not his equal. That day will come. Like the daruma, every time he knocks me down with his acting, I come back stronger. I have learned much and I will take that with me when I next battle Ren. He's going to knock me down again, but I'll get back up. I will be his equal.

 

**On Sho**

When I filled that first daruma eye in all I could see was Shotaro and forcing him to acknowledge me. That goal is still important, but the way I'm going to beat him needs to change. I'm acting now because I love it, not to get revenge. Acting is going to let me find out who Kyoko Mogami really is. I don't want a Prince Charming riding to my rescue anymore. If I fall down, like the daruma I'm going to get myself back up. I don't know how I'm going to beat Shotaro, but I'll figure it out myself.


End file.
